frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180406014500/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180406144852
More angry tears of rage and fury slid down Anna's face as she furiously choked out sobs. "Well, Princess Anna, it was about time you've earned all of your other true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of that spoiled little brat, Elsa's ice magical powers at last and especially the childhood accident too. It's a shame you never ever even got to grow up to be anything else more than just another royal princess of Aren-delle, isn't it? It's also another shame you never ever even got to grow up less isolated anywhere else away from Aren-delle at all, isn't it? Especially not as long as that spoiled little brat, Elsa's also always there in Aren-delle too. Because of not only her but also because of that stupid, foolish old rock troll, Grand Pabbie too, your parents neglected you in the focus on the likes of that brat, Elsa. Then after you and Hans asked for that brat's blessing of yours and his marriage, that spoiled brat rejected your quick engagement to Hans the same youngest princely brother of the Southern Isles during her coronation on her big day and you took that very badly too. No wonder you ended up making a public scene in front of all of the coronation guests before the eternal winter accident happened while that brat, Elsa banished herself from Aren-delle. Your outburst was all that stupid brat, Elsa's fault. Just great, you had no other choice but to take the blame until you were able to bring that brat, Elsa back home to Aren-delle to undo the eternal winter accident. Ugh, what a spoiled, bratty queen she really was. You had to risk your life to save the likes of that spoiled brat, Elsa and how did she repay you in return? That brat, Elsa accidentally froze your head and heart. She summoned another snowman, Marshmallow to throw you out of her ice castle. That spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, ingrate, Queen Elsa could've at least done anything better than she did but no, instead she did worse than she did. Then Kristoff took you to the rock trolls but you still hadn't gotten any of your other true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of that brat, Elsa's ice magic powers nor the childhood accident at all. That stupid, foolish old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've restored all of your true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of your brat of a sister's ice magic powers and the childhood accident back then before during the eternal winter accident but he didn't at all. In fact, that stupid, foolish rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've told that little brat, Elsa and yours and her parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back then before. He also should've actually been more clear with how that little brat, Elsa needed to control her abilities and stopped your father from going through with his isolation plan back then before too. Plus, her parents should've correctly showed Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be her true self for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing her with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under her control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped her become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world around her. In fact, your parents should've sent their bratty, favorite little girl, Elsa to any/other opened environments where she could understand, love, accept and embrace not only just her ice powers but also be her true self for who she really was actually born to be. After Kristoff returned you to Aren-delle to get Hans to thaw a frozen heart, you found out Hans turned out be not only a prince charmless but also another brat who was no better but worse than your brat of a sister, Elsa. Since you've finally earned all the other truthful answers at last, do you really still want that brat, Elsa's company though?” Wiping the tears of rage, anger and fury from her angry, glaring, narrowing eyes and cheeks, but also glaring at all the thoughts of not only anybody who openly does and shows nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna but also Elsa herself too, Anna aggressively shouted, stamping her foot on the ground/floor as she answered with a tone of voice filled with nothing at all but anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust. "No." “Alright then it's all up to you if you really feel free to be better off as not only that brat, Elsa's one, last, final biggest all time vengeful personal opponent but also her former younger sister too. Brats really deserve to be put in their places, don't they? In fact, brats especially get what they deserve and that includes that little brat, Elsa herself! Why don't you come live and move in with me instead? Trust me, Anna, some families are nothing but scams at all anyway, including yours, especially that brat, Elsa. You're better off living your whole entire life without the likes of your brat of a sister holding you back anyway from now on, aren't you? Isn't it time you stepped out of those brat, Elsa's shadow? After all, that brat never ever even deserved to be your sister at all from the start anyway since she shut you out past thirteen years ago, did she? In fact, that brat wasn't even worthy to be your sister herself at all from the start anyway, were they?! Don't worry, you especially won't be stuck together with the likes of her at all no more. And by the way, getting your revenge on that brat, Elsa for shutting you out for past thirteen years ago would've been a perfect way to make that spoiled snow queen suffer the very bad consequences.” Anna was looking hesitant at first but since this will give her much far, further, farther distance from Elsa. Anna accepted the offer until she stormed off away in a huff even without a look back. And everyday, Anna hated to live with the fact that Grand Pabbie was the reason why her parents neglected her in the focus on their other daughter, Elsa, she became more and more beyond vengeful than usual. Anna raised her head with a cold, death glare, her glaring, flaming eyes as she thought of Elsa herself, her parents and Grand Pabbie. 'You know what!? FINE! If they're my family, then they would've at least asked Grand Pabbie to restore my true memories of her ice powers and even the childhood accident too, then why was it even hard to move on from her anyways just because she was always there in Aren-delle too!? First off, she allowed Grand Pabbie to take my true memories of her ice powers just like our parents did, second, neither of my parents were there for me as long as she was always there in Aren-delle too when I was stuck growing up isolated together with her! She ignored me for our entire childhood. Hurt me. Pushed me away. Abandoned me. Doesn't even talk to me and ran from the throne after she told me I couldn't get married to a prince I've just met that day after Hans and I had to ask for her blessing when she in fact, was just totally a complete stranger to me. Who does she think she is anyway? She ran away from the throne of Aren-delle once. I risked my life to save her and what has she ever done for me!? Froze my head and heart. Built another snowman to throw and kick me out. Fine, she can still prefer the old Anna she remembered will never ever even want revenge on her at all no matter what all they want! I'm tired of wasting my life away with her! I don't need her. Anybody else who at least healed my amnesia by returning all of my other lost, true memories of her ice powers and the childhood accident to me was right about her. She was nothing at all but a brat who wasn't worthy to be my sister. In fact, she wasn't worthy to be my family. And yet, she will always be BETTER than me! And I will avenge all of my lost memories of their powers and the childhood accident along with my pain, my misery and my suffering when I get my revenge on that spoiled, favorable, preferable brat, Elsa, our parents and Grand Pabbie while I'm free to turn into my own sister's one, last, final personal opponent behind her back and I don't care if it will hurtfully break her heart.' Anna stormed out of the room, preparing to plot her revenge on Elsa for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago, their parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa and Grand Pabbie for erasing all of her true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident in order to leave Anna amnesia.